


Give ‘em Hell, Give ‘em Teeth

by magnoliafilms



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Brief mention of Vaping, Costume Party, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Strangers to Lovers, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: The text he’d received from Minho when he’d been invited to this damn party had simply stated that it was a “lowkey halloween thing” and that he should “dress up, but make it casual. You know?”Felix was starting to wonder if he and Hyunjin had been invited to the same party.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176
Collections: SKZ Jukebox Fest Speed Round





	Give ‘em Hell, Give ‘em Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occultclysms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/gifts).



> While this fic was heavily inspired by ‘High on Humans’ by Oh Wonder, I wrote a majority of it while blasting ‘Ultralife’ (also by Oh Wonder) at like 3am, and the title is from a Hippo Campus song (‘Buttercup’), so do with that information as you will.  
> Happy Birthday Noah. I’m sorry this is so early. (I love you dude <3)

The autumn air is cool. Above them, the sun sets, sending beams of blood red into the sky. There’s a breeze blowing through the empty streets and as they walk side by side, Felix feels a little underdressed.

Hyunjin’s walking next to him, dressed to the nines in something only Hyunjin could pull off. He’d gone for a “dark angel” costume, and the longer Felix looked, the more he was starting to believe that Hyunjin had really just wanted an opportunity to go full goth for the evening. 

The text he’d received from Minho when he’d been invited to this damn party had simply stated that it was a “lowkey halloween thing” and that he should “dress up, but make it casual. You know?”

Felix was starting to wonder if he and Hyunjin had been invited to the same party. 

He’d gone for his most lowkey-costumey-costume. A piss poor attempt at a knock off Where’s Wally. Where Felix had gone for sensible sneakers, Hyunjin had pulled out his tallest black leather knee high stiletto boots, taking his already towering height and turning it monstrous. 

Hyunjin’s heels click as they walk, and Felix wonders how he’s not freezing his ass off. 

“Was all of this really necessary?” Felix asks, very pointedly  _ not  _ looking at Hyunjin and his outfit. But he doesn’t miss the way Hyunjin’s mouth pops open in mock offense.

“All of  _ this, _ ” Hyunjin says, gesturing vaguely at himself, “Is  _ always _ necessary. Besides, I offered you my help.”

Felix snorts, he knows all too well how that would have gone. 

“ _ No, Hyunjin, I’ll sort something out for myself,” _ Hyunjin mutters in an irritating voice, “And look where that got you.” He tugs at the hem of Felix’s red and white striped shirt, “You could have borrowed my white lace shirt… Gone as a pirate or something…”

Felix smacks his hand away, “I think I look fine.”

Hyunjin huffs, but drops the subject. The rest of the walk to Minho’s house passes in relative silence. The guy’s parents were away for the weekend, and seeing any form of opportunity for a party, Minho had immediately invited everyone he knew.

Felix isn’t used to college parties. Of course, he’s been, but he’s never been great at the whole “meet-new-people-and-make-friends” aspect. He usually steers clear of the ragers, but Hyunjin had insisted that he “couldn’t stay home on Halloween,” because “that’s just  _ lame.” _

Approaching Minho’s place, Felix can only wonder how he knows so many people. There’s college students spilling out the front door, draped over each other as they lounge on the grass and Felix even spots a few sitting dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

He doesn’t realise he’s stopped until Hyunjin is taking his hand and dragging him inside. They push past couples smashed up against each other in hallways, and step through clouds of vape smoke. 

Minho’s really gone all out. The living room has been stripped of all of it’s furniture save for a lone table being used to hold drinks and snacks. There’s a fog machine somewhere, pumping out a steady stream that’s just enough to keep the room dipped in a hazy, half-visible mist. 

He’s got those strip LED lights stuck to the ceiling that Felix has seen all over Tiktok. They’re casting the room in a variety of neon lights, and Felix catches a glimpse of a crowded dance floor as Hyunjin whisks him into the next room. 

The kitchen is crowded, and looks like it would be a nightmare to clean up. Just when Felix thinks he spies Minho lurking in the corner, Hyunjin’s gone. One second there, and the next he’s completely vanished into thin air. 

Felix glances around, searching the few faces he can see for Hyunjin. Nothing.

He knew this was a bad idea, and now he’s stuck at a party he’s not even sure he wants to be at. Felix backs into a corner, praying for a familiar face. Minho pushes past a couple who are – _ rather affectionately–  _ sucking face on the kitchen counter. 

“Felix!” He says when he sees the boy, “I was wondering when you’d show up!”

Minho looks stunning as always. He’s dressed in a loose black t-shirt and he’s got a pair of cat ears stuck neatly on the top of his head. He’s got glittery silver eyeshadow painted on his eyelids and, for the second time this evening, Felix feels underdressed.

“Yeah,” Felix laughs, a little awkwardly, “Here I am.”

Minho grins at him, waving the red solo cup in his hand around, “Did Hyunjin come with you? I haven’t seen him yet…”

Felix sighs, “Yeah, we just got here. You’ll see him soon enough, pretty hard to miss in this evening’s attire… But you know what Hyunjin’s like.”

Minho takes a sip of his drink, “Boy do I ever.” He tips his cup at Felix, “Can I get you a drink?”

Felix runs a hand through his newly dyed hair. Hyunjin had said he should go for silver, said it  _ complemented his skin tone _ or something.

“Yeah,” He nods his head, following Minho to a table laden with punch bowls of different colours. 

“How hammered are you looking to get tonight?” Minho asks as he picks up a new solo cup for Felix. Something glints in the corner of his eye.

Felix sighs again, “Load me up, I guess.” 

Minho grins as he takes a ladle from the most neon coloured bowl. There’s ping pong balls floating in the horrifying concoction that have been painted so they look like eyeballs. The sickly green colour so deeply concentrated that Felix can’t even see through the liquid. Perhaps he’ll just take his cup and find a nice corner to hide in for the rest of the evening.

He takes a sip. It’s as disgustingly sweet as he’s been expecting, but he still grimaces at the flavour as he swallows. It’s slightly bitter and carries the burn of straight liquor as it slips down his throat.

“Yeah, might wanna go slow on that one. I’m pretty sure Jisung just dumped an entire bottle of Gordon’s in there.”

Felix winces, “What makes it so green?”

“If I remember correctly, two litres of Mountain Dew and half a bottle of green food colouring.”

Felix wishes he hadn’t asked, but lifts his cup to his mouth once more. The drink doesn’t burn as badly the second time. 

Minho pulls out his phone, he’s a day mode user, and the bright screen reflects harshly on his face in the dim light of the kitchen. “Shit,” He hisses, “Uh, I’ve gotta go check up on something real quick,” he puts a hand on Felix’s shoulder, “Are you gonna be ok?”

Felix nods slowly, he knows it’s selfish to have expected Minho to stick around with him for the whole night. Maybe he’ll actually grow some balls and talk to someone new for once.

“Great,” Minho says quickly, relief washing over his face, “Come find me if you need anything. I think Jeongin’s around somewhere and uh… Have a good time!”

And then he’s gone, and Felix is standing by the drinks table alone. He huffs as he takes the ladle and refills his cup. 

📻

Felix ends up on the dance floor, albeit the wrong end. He can see Hyunjin across the crowd, towering almost a head above most of the party goers. Felix giggles as his enormous black feathery wings nearly take out a pair of dancers behind him as he spins. 

Felix is clinging to his drink like it’s an emotional support creature. It’s entirely too loud, and there's far too many people pressed into the same room. He lifts his cup to his lips again and drains the remaining liquid. 

He makes his way off the dance floor, finding his way back to the drinks table. He could be at home right now, watching reruns of Hocus Pocus. Spitefully, he scoops another ladleful into his cup and takes a sip. 

It’s lost the bitter edge now, and the first cup is starting to kick in. Felix leans back against the table and closes his eyes as a sluggish warmth seeps into his chest. 

“ ‘Scuse me,” says an unfamiliar voice from somewhere beside him. 

Felix keeps his eyes closed as he mutters a brief, “Sorry,” and shifts out of the way.

There's a brief moment of silence as the stranger seemingly fills up their cup before, “Wait, Are you supposed to be Where’s Wally?”

Felix blinks his eyes open at the thick Australian accent, only to be met with maybe the most attractive person he’s ever seen. He stands with his mouth open like an absolute idiot for probably a second too long. 

He takes a moment to mentally reboot, the alcohol making all of his movements slower and generally more awkward than usual. “I– Yeah, I am.”

The stranger bursts into the widest smile Felix has ever seen. He’s wearing a black collared shirt that’s partially unbuttoned, and he’s got two pearly white fangs that almost look real. Felix thinks he might be in love. 

“What are you drinking?” The guy says, glancing at Felix’s cup, and upon seeing the green liquid inside, shoots him a look. “Is that any good? It looks like it’d give me a heart attack if I tried to drink any of it…”

Felix narrows his eyes at his drink, “Oh, it’s definitely toxic,” Before lifting the cup to his lips once more. 

The stranger laughs, sticking out a hand between them, “I’m Chan,” he says.

“Felix,” Felix says as he takes the offered hand. Which is a mistake, because now he doesn’t want to let go. Chan has pretty hands, they’re soft and nice to look at, and Felix only realises he’s weirdly rubbing his thumb over Chan’s knuckles when the other boy tries to pull his hand away. “Sorry, I think… I think I’m a little drunk.”

Chan looks pointedly at the punch bowl. “I can see why…” He tips his head towards the door, “Do you wanna get some air?”

Felix nods. He’s not sure he trusts himself to speak right now because Chan’s shirt has kinda shifted and  _ God Damn _ , he sure does have some nice collarbones. 

Felix is staring. He’s overwhelmingly aware of this fact as Chan leads the way outside. He’s still got his cup of that revolting drink, but he’s starting to think that leaving it somewhere wouldn’t be a great idea, due to the fact that he’s sort of relying on the confidence he’s getting. 

The outside air is cool on his skin, and he’s glad his shirt is just thin enough that the breeze can get through. 

Chan finds a spot on the grass and pats the ground before sitting down. He taps the area beside him, indicating for Felix to take a seat. 

Chan takes Felix’s cup from his hands and lifts it to his mouth. He swallows, and Felix watches his Adam’s apple as the liquid goes down. 

“God,” Chan hisses, coughing into his hand, “How are you even drinking that stuff?”

Felix shrugs, “I am  _ very  _ drunk.” He says simply. His tolerance had never been fantastic, and volunteering as the sober driver had never done him any favours. Glancing at Chan, he adds, “And  _ you _ are not.”

Chan lifts the cup to his lips again, “High tolerance I guess,” He says, before tipping the cup back once more. As he hands Felix the cup back, he licks at the corner of his mouth.

Felix is staring again. It’s becoming a terrible habit. 

“Have I got something on my face?” Chan asks, lifting a hand to wipe at his mouth. 

And Felix’s drunk brain takes that as an opportunity to lift his own hand and wipe his thumb over the corner of Chan’s mouth. It’s still kind of damp from where Chan’s tongue had been before. His hand lingers for a moment too long, Chan’s skin is soft, like his hands, like his eyes. 

Felix drops his hand, drops his eyes to focus on something terribly interesting in the grass. Chan says nothing, only hums as he takes Felix’s cup and holds it to his lips once more. 

“Do you want me to catch up? Or were you hoping to slow down.” Chan breathes into Felix’s ear, and he has to fight the shudder that threatens to pass through him.

Chan’s got this wild kind of makeup on that almost makes his eyes look like a dragons. And he’s watching Felix so intently that he kinda feels like he’s gonna pass out. 

“Uh…” Felix finally manages, “I think I need to slow down.”

Chan smiles at him, before tipping the entire cup back and swallowing what’s left in one go, “Works for me.”

Felix feels his mouth drop, and there’s nothing he can do. He just sits watching Chan, open mouthed, motionless. 

Chan reaches out a hand and runs it through Felix’s hair. “I like the colour, did you do it yourself?”

Felix hums, trying to form a coherent sentence, “No– I– Friend did it for me.”

“They did a good job, it looks good on you.” 

And Felix thinks he might be on fire. Brilliant and burning and utterly all consuming flames. But then Chan’s standing up and offering him his hands, pulling Felix upright to stand beside him. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Chan asks.

The red solo cup gets left behind on the grass, just another thing for Minho to clean up in the morning. 

📻

It’s just as noisy inside as Felix remembers, and if anything, the number of people seems to have increased. 

Chan pulls him right into the centre. Where there’s people dancing on all sides, and the bass of the music seems to beat within the crowd. Chan’s there, holding his arm so they don’t get separated. 

Felix can see Hyunjin again. He’s a few metres away, but it seems he’s shed his monstrous heels as he’s lost a significant amount of height since Felix last saw him. 

It seems like the music gets a little louder and Felix can feel it pulsing in his veins. Slowly beating as the pumping synths howl and the thrum of the crowd sinks in. Chan’s pressing up against him and they’re surrounded by people. 

It’s sobering, watching the way the other students move, how they sway in time with those around them. Chan’s got his eyes closed, the points of his fangs peek out over the edge of his bottom lip. 

Felix finds himself staring again, analysing the tiniest shifts in Chan’s expression. Chan must notice, must feel the weight of his gaze. His eyes blink open slowly to fixate on Felix. His pupils are massive, almost concealing the steely gray of his irises. Felix had thought they were coloured contacts, but now he wonders if perhaps he was wrong. 

“Doing Ok, Felix?” Chan asks as his pupils gradually recede to a more regular size. 

Felix nods, lips clamped shut. He’s afraid his voice will betray him if he dares to use it. Chan leans in, lips brushing against Felix’s ear, teeth scraping against the ridges. “You smell really good.”

He says it simply. But there’s something animalistic in his eyes when he pulls away. 

“Thank you?” Felix stammers, it comes out as more of a question. He hadn’t put much effort in, just scrubbed his hair with shampoo and put on his regular deodorant. It makes him flush anyway, and Chan lifts a hand to run his fingers along Felix’s cheek.

Perhaps it’s the way Chan’s staring at him, or the warmth in his veins that’s making his decision making skills questionable at best. But something clicks, and suddenly Felix is taking Chan’s face in his hands and crashing his mouth against Chan’s.

There’s a singular horrifying moment where Chan doesn’t move, and Felix is about to pull away and apologise when Chan starts kissing him back, twisting his hands into the collar of Felix’s shirt. 

Pulling him closer, Felix slides a hand under Chan’s chin, tilting his head slightly as he slips his tongue between Chan’s teeth. 

It’s feverish, the way they cling to each other. Felix can feel the pulses of the music in his legs, reaching up and shaking his very being. The way the crowd moves with them, swirling like an endless sea. Shifting. Fading. Ebbing and flowing like a turbulent sea.

Felix’s tongue catches on the tip of one of Chan’s fangs and the sudden metallic taste of blood in his mouth brings him back. 

He pulls away, pressing a finger to the wound, surprised when it comes away bright red.

“ _ Shit. _ ” Chan whispers, his eyes are blown and his fangs are glinting. “I’m so sorry.” He says, but it sounds forced.

“It’s ok,” Felix manages, trying to keep his mouth closed. “I didn’t know they made such sharp fangs.”

Chan freezes, a miniscule movement that would otherwise go unnoticed, “Yeah… We should really get you cleaned up.”

He reaches out a hand to take Felix’s elbow and leads him away from the crowd. Felix can see the way Chan’s jaw is clenched tight, and decides not to comment on how firmly he’s holding onto Felix’s arm.

The bathroom is a small reprieve from the noisiness of the party outside. It’s far too quiet for the pair of them. Chan sits him down on the edge of the bathtub, before moving over to the sink and searching in the cupboard for something to wipe up the blood.

Returning with empty hands, he collects some toilet paper from the roll on the wall. 

“I’m so sorry,” Chan says quietly. Felix pretends not to notice the way Chan’s eyes dart away to avoid his face. He folds the tissue carefully and gives it easily when Felix reaches for it. 

It doesn’t take long for the blood to clot. Chan hands him tissues whenever one becomes too sodden to do any good. He sits on the floor, eyeing the steadily growing pile of bloody tissues beside. 

The steady thrum of the bassline of the song outside reverberates around the small room. Some tinny pop song that’s got those on the dance floor riled up. 

Felix laughs awkwardly to alleviate the silence that has shrouded the room. He scoops up most of the tissues and carries them to the small rubbish bin beside the sink. 

He takes a seat beside Chan, leaning back against the edge of the bathtub. Chan shifts, mimicking his position. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan says again, he doesn’t look at Felix. Only keeps his eyes on his hands where they rest in his lap.

Felix shrugs, the whole ordeal had left him relatively sober, and now he’s feeling rather content just sitting and  _ being _ .

“It’s really ok.” He insists, “Tongues heal, You’re a good kisser–”

Ok. Maybe  _ less _ sober than he’d previously thought.

“I mean–” He tries, his face heating with a burning blush. 

Chan just laughs, “Thank you.” And it sounds like he means it.

He’s turning his head, and Felix can only stare deep into his eyes. It’s  _ definitely _ creepy, but Felix is past the point of caring at this rate. 

“I’d like to kiss you again.” He says slowly, watching for Chan’s reaction. 

Chan’s face breaks open into a grin, but quickly closes over again. He casts his eyes back down to where his hands are twisting themselves into knots. 

“I would too, but I haven’t been completely honest with you, Felix.”

Felix’s heart begins to hammer in his chest.

Maybe this is the part where Chan reveals that he’s actually a serial killer, and Felix ends up left for dead in the bathroom. Minho will find him at some point early in the morning, and he’ll never get to see Hyunjin try to impress guys in gigantic heels ever again. It will be a glorious funeral – he’s discussed it with Hyunjin – a marching band, performing a live rendition of  _ Welcome to The Black Parade. _ His friends will carry his urn down the aisle, tossing rose petals as they go _ – _

“Felix–” Chan says, looking at him curiously, “I’m pretty sure I can  _ literally _ see you spiralling. It’s not that bad, I promise.”

Felix chews on his lip. He isn’t convinced. 

“I–” Chan pauses, “I’m not sure how to phrase this.”

Felix sighs, if he’s going to die, he supposes departing the mortal realm at the hands of some damningly attractive college student isn’t a bad way to go. “Just tell me, Chan.”

“Would it freak you out if the fangs were real?”

Felix narrows his eyes. “As in… You had them cosmetically sharpened? Because like I think that’s pretty cool. I’m not gonna lie, I’ve considered having it done, don’t have the balls though–”

“No, Felix,” Chan cuts him off again. “I mean like... “ He gesticulates with his hands for a moment, trying to come up with his next words.

Felix raises an eyebrow.

“I’m a vampire, Felix.” Chan tries. He looks nervous. His hands clench and unclench in his lap and his eyes zero in on Felix’s expression.

“You’re a  _ what _ ?” Felix says, his voice lifting an octave or two. “Am I gonna die?  _ Are you gonna kill me? _ ” He sticks out his tongue and points at it,  _ “ _ Am I gonna turn into one too now that you’ve bitten me?”

Chan grits his teeth. Now that Felix knows, he can’t stop staring at the twin peaks that hang down a little lower than the others. 

“I’m pretty sure the answer to all of those is  _ No.”  _ Chan says firmly, he stops and thinks for a moment, “Wait, No. The one about dying: Yes, at some point.”

Felix is sated for a moment, content with the information that this evening, it’s likely he won’t meet his doom.

Then,

“What did I taste like?”

Chan hisses, “ _ Felix _ .”

He’s lifting his hands up to cover his face, trying to focus his attention anywhere but Felix.

“ _ Chan. _ ” Felix mimicks, “I’m being serious.”

“It’s not– I don’t–” Chan stammers, refusing to pull his hands away. 

Felix decides that he’s not going to let this drop, it’s not everyday that he meets an _actual_ _vampire._ “Let me rephrase; Did I taste _good?_ ”

“ _ Felix _ .” Chan says again.

Felix pulls a face, puts a little more sing-song into his voice, “ _ Chan. _ ” 

Chan’s quiet for a moment, “Yeah.” He says at last. 

Felix beams, shifting so that he’s sitting in front of Chan, grabbing at his hands and pulling them away from his face. 

“Really?” Felix says when he finally manages to look Chan in the eyes.

Chan sighs, he looks utterly embarrassed, and Felix somehow finds it the most adorable thing in the world. “Really.” Chan says, and he sounds only mildly defeated. 

It’s strangely pleasing, like a compliment on your choice of socks. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Felix asks. He’s threaded his fingers in between Chan’s and squeezes them gently. 

Chan’s eyes go wide, “You still want to? After the whole–”

“Yeah? The whole fangs thing is pretty cool, if you ask me.”

And maybe it’s the way he says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Chan pushes forwards, unlinking their hands, and sliding his thumb along Felix’s cheek, coming to rest just beside his ear. Felix, in turn, moves so that he’s kneeling between Chan’s legs, his own hands coming up to frame Chan’s face.

His tongue darts into Chan’s mouth, sliding dangerously close to each of Chan’s pointed incisors. 

Chan hums into the kiss, low and comforting as his spare hand comes to rest around Felix’s waist. He pulls away briefly to look Felix in the eyes.

“Is this ok?”

“Mhmmm,” Is all Felix can manage, before he’s pressing himself closer, slotting their lips together again. 

There’s a distant knocking outside, though neither notice when the door swings open. 

“Oh, Shit. I’m sorry,” The intruder says cautiously, turning to close the door. “Wait– Felix?”

It’s Hyunjin.  _ Of course it’s Hyunjin _ .

They spring apart, returning so that they sit against the tub, facing the door. Felix is panting, and Chan’s hair is a little mussed. 

Hyunjin’s eyes are wide, “I leave you alone for–” He lifts up his phone, the bright screen illuminating his face, “–three hours. And you find a man before  _ Me _ ?”

Felix can feel himself going the colour of those beetroot smoothies Hyunjin likes to make every morning for breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that Chan’s maintaining a straight face. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” Hyunjin says before Felix can introduce him. He’s sticking a hand out Chan’s way. 

“Chan,” he says, “Nice to meet you.”

“It is, isn’t it.” Hyunjin says in true ‘Hyunjin Fashion’. Chan doesn’t even look startled at the sheer bluntness, only turns to Felix with a ‘ _ Is he usually like this?’  _ kind of expression.

Felix shrugs in response. 

“Anyways Lix,” Hyunjin continues, undeterred, “We’ve gotta get going. I didn’t feel like walking, and our Uber’s outside.”

Felix glances at Chan, and Hyunjin catches on. He lets out a childish huff. 

“I will tell him to wait.” Then, directed at Felix, “You have  _ five minutes. _ ”

Hyunjin turns and slams the door behind him. Clearly, his wings hadn’t impressed whoever his target was for the evening.

It’s silent for a moment. 

“Can I get your number?” Felix blurts, at the same time as Chan pulls out his phone. 

It’s a quick exchange. Hyunjin won’t wait long, and he’ll likely be more agitated by the time Felix gets out to the curb. 

They walk to the front door together. 

“I’ll see you around, Chan,” He says as he steps outside. 

“See you, Felix.” Chan calls. 

It’s cold outside, the bitter autumn chill properly settling in with the darkness. 

Hyunjin’s standing out the front, he’s got his head poking through the front window of what Felix can only assume is their Uber. 

“Hi,” he says cautiously.

“There you are,” Hyunjin says as he opens the passenger side door and gets in. 

Felix takes that as his cue to take the back seat. 

“Felix,” he says, extending his hand to the driver. Who is, coincidentally, very attractive, and also, Hyunjin’s type.

“Changbin,” the driver says, taking Felix’s hand. 

As Changbin pulls out onto the street, Felix is immediately forgotten, Hyunjin tosses his head back when he laughs at the jokes Changbin makes. Felix doesn’t mind.

His phone lights up, the notification on the screen bright against the darkness of the car interior. It’s followed by another almost immediately afterwards.

**Chan [11:28pm]:** Hey! I’m really glad we met tonight!   
**Chan [11:28pm]:** Did you wanna meet up again sometime?

Felix smiles down at his phone. Maybe tonight wasn’t a complete bust afterall.

That’d be cool!  **:Felix [11:29pm]**   
How does Thursday next week sound?  **:Felix [11:29pm]**

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
